De-Termination: Chara X Reader
by Xuatiel
Summary: Sometimes timelines can have anomalies albeit a very low chance but it is possible . The anomalies can do many things. Such as allow certain things to be changed. In this case allowing another human to fall soon after the seventh. But who is this human. Well that human is you.
1. Falling

Darker Darker Yet Darker

Is all you could see falling down the seemingly endless pit towards you demise or was it.

Pain. All you could feel was pain. You hear a voice. "Huh, that's not normal...who are they?" your vision slowly returned as you saw another human standing in front of you. The pain dulled allowing you to stand. As you stand you stumble and almost tumble over but the human in front of you catches you and allows you to use them as support. "T-thank you" you sputtered. "No problem, my name is Frisk what's yours?" "My names (Y/N)" "well nice to meet you (Y/N)."

You both decided it would be best to move forward so you did and we came across this smiling little flower. Frisk quickly whispered in your ear "Don't trust the flower" I decided to keep that in mind. You see the flower seem to tense at the presence of two humans instead of one. You could hear whisper to himself "Why is there two? There's not supposed to be two." The flower The went back to its normal structure "Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey The Flower." Flowey winks at you and Frisk. "Your new to the underground aren't cha" "someone ought to teach you how things work around here" "guess little old me will have to do me will have to do" "down here everything is shared through Lv" "and what does Lv stand for you ask, why love of course" "you want some love don't you, don't worry I'll share some with you" "here have some 'friendliness pellets' quickly grab as many as you can" suddenly a bunch of little white spinning diamonds appeared in the air. Frisk whispered again "dodge them they'll hurt" you quickly dodge the 'friendliness pellets' coming towards you. "Hey buddy you missed them.. try again" another set of 'friendliness pellets' appeared above Flowey which you dodged again "ARE YOU BRAIN DEAD RUN INTO THE BULLETS" Flowey then quickly corrects himself "Friendliness pellets" Flowey sent another set of bullets towards you and Frisk which you both dodged again. Flowey's face became corrupt and he grew an abnormal smile. "You know what's going on here don't you... You just wanted to see me suffer hahaha" out of nowhere a circle of bullets surrounded us. "DIE" the bullets came closer towards us until they touched us but instead of getting hurt we were healed. "H-Huh" You could feel a burning heat as a fireball hit Flowey sending him flying. "Huh, who did that," You asked. You got answers when this anthropomorphic goat came out of the darkness...


	2. The Ruins

I'm going to try first person(it's easier to write because I have a little more practice. Also I'm changing the dialogue so it differs from the original because it's really hard to try and remember all of Flowey's dialogue and Toriels will be harder)

"Greeting my children. I am Toriel, the gatekeeper of the ruins" I would be surprised that a humanoid goat just appeared but I just ran into a demonic flower. "Come now children I shall guide you both towards my home" Toriel lead us towards some sort of door with no handle and a bunch of buttons on the floor to the right of it. Toriel stepped on the buttons in an order and the door opened. She guided us inside towards anotherIom with purple walls. It was a corridor with a bridge over water on the first third of the room and at the endthen of the room was a switch. "Now my children I would like to test your puzzle skills. I would like you to flip the switch in this room" Me and Frisk walked together toward the yellow switch, over the bridge and through the rest of the corridor and the we reached the switch. We then noticed that the door to the next room was blocked by spikes. I assumed that activating the switch would lower the spikes. Frisk flipped the switch and my assumption was proven correct. The spikes lowered granting access into the next room.

As we entered the next room I could see a dummy in the middle of the room. I whisper to Frisk "Do you trust Toriel?" She replied with "Yeah I'd trust her she seems nice" Toriel tells us that we should try to ACT by starting a conversation with the dummy instead of FIGHTing it. So we did. Frisk complemented it by saying "You look lovely today" to the dummy. I could hear a whisper saying it doesn't seem much for a conversation you could tell it wasn't Frisk or Toriel so you wondered who it could be. Frisked offered me a try and I decided to spare it. I looked to Toriel and she seemed happy at how we handled this task. Toriel lead us through to the next room.


End file.
